


Do As I Say

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Do As I Say

Dean knows he's not alone. He's gotten too used to angels. The way they come and go, the faint taste of static and the way they make the room smell like the wrong season. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of time, turning it over and over in his head like some sort of interspecies perversion. Only so long before someone heard it. He takes a breath and turns his head on the pillow.

Gabriel is leant against the wall beside the bed. Amused twist of mouth more familiar than it has any right to be. It's not the angel he expects, not the angel he wants to see right now. Since his fucked-up, exhausted brain had decided to start cross-wiring angels with the things he wants.

He tenses, already half twisted out of the sheets.

"What the hell do you want -"

Gabriel snorts laughter, tips his head sideways like he's seen something entertaining.

"Are we going for manly protest then? That's very unoriginal of you. Not to mention old. I'm surprised all the pretending hasn't broken something important yet."

"Gabriel -"

Gabriel sighs over the bite of his own name.

"Now, anyone would think you weren't the quietly begging type but spend a little time inside your sleep deprived brain -" Gabriel shakes his head, expression of heavily faked scandal on his face. Then he smirks at whatever shows on Dean's. "But you need to be told what to do, don't you, Dean?"

Dean glares at him but stays silent.

"You've been pushing at everything and everyone, like a kid playing General. When all you really want is someone bigger than you that will tell you what to do, where to go. When to sit, speak, fight - bend over." Gabriel gives him a look from under his eyebrows.

Dean swallows twice quickly and Gabriel sees it, he fucking sees it and _smiles_. He smiles like he gets the joke, like he's heard this one before.

"Oh, you want that so badly you can taste it don't you."

Dean fights for something angry.

"I don't -"

"Shut up," Gabriel says, voice knife-sharp. "You're the one that wanted me here, you can be quiet for a change."

The words lodge in Dean's throat and stay there. An unwilling, and he tells himself _unwelcome_ stab of heat hits low and deep.

The Archangel draws himself lazily to a stand and comes closer.

"Since my little bro' clearly isn't ready to man up for the job and give you what you need -"

Dean fumes in the silence and grits his teeth.

"Spread your legs."

The words are flat, testing, and Dean's heartbeat jumps into something faster. Something that isn't just anger even if maybe he wants it to be. Because it's Gabriel. It's fucking Gabriel. The Archangel pulls the sheet down just a little further, a slow draw of cheap cotton.

"You think I care if your manly panties are in a bunch over the idea of letting me fuck you." Gabriel bites out the word, makes it almost threatening. "You're the one that can't stop thinking about it. You're the one that wants it. I'm just willing to take advantage, and I'm not going to cry if you change your mind. This is a one time only chance to admit to it, Dean. You want to be touched by an angel or not?"

There's lazy amusement there that he kind of wants to punch. Because the fact that it's true is bad enough without having it all laid out in that slow mocking voice.

"Going, going -"

Dean grits his teeth and shifts his legs apart.

There's a breath of laughter, amusement and maybe surprise as well.

"That's the idea."

Dean feels the bed move and he tenses and waits for it. Still isn't ready when Gabriel touches him. His hands are too warm, pushing at his thighs until they're spread all the way open. Until he's all the way open and he resists, briefly, uselessly against the push.

"You can still say no. But, oh, I don't think you will. You want to roll around in the dirt. You want all the things you'd never ask Castiel to do for you. All the fucked up messy things that you want to pretend you don't really want. And you want to be punished for wanting it."

Gabriel's jeans and shirt are cold like he's been outside, and Dean's skin is burning .

"I'm more than willing to play Dean. Though, pain is a shitty anaesthetic. You should just take sleeping pills like all the rest."

There's weight on his back, the bite of fingers into his skin. Dean had forgotten how strong Gabriel was. How vicious. He groans out something which isn't pain or refusal. But it hurts when Gabriel drags Dean's head to the side with the too-short mess of his hair. Breath trailing across his ear.

"All you have to do is say yes."


End file.
